Leslie Thompkins
Dr. Leslie Maurin Thompkins (sometimes spelled Tompkins) is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by DC Comics, and most frequently associated with Batman. Publication history Created by writer Dennis O'Neil and artist Dick Giordano, she first appeared in Detective Comics #457 (March 1976). She was based on the Catholic pacifist Dorothy Day. A close friend and medical colleague of Thomas Wayne, Leslie serves as a surrogate parent to his son Bruce after his parents are murdered, and later becomes a confidant in his crusade as Batman. In addition to being one of Batman's allies, Leslie is also a renowned medical professional who has dedicated her considerable skills toward helping Gotham City's less fortunate. Fictional character biography Leslie Thompkins made her first appearance in Detective Comics #457, in which she is depicted as comforting the young Bruce Wayne on the night that his parents were murdered. Inspired, she dedicates her life to helping slum kids avoid a life of crime. Every year on the anniversary of his parents' murder, Batman visits Leslie in Park Row (which was now referred to as Crime Alley). However, Leslie has no idea he is the boy she had helped decades before. In later years, Leslie is portrayed as having been a close friend of Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father. She takes it upon herself to look after Bruce after the boy's parents are murdered, often acting with the family butler Alfred Pennyworth as a parental figure and guardian. In Batman Special #1 (1984), after costumed cop-killer Wrath dies in combat with Batman, Leslie comforts Wrath's grieving girlfriend much as she had young Bruce. She also eventually learns that Bruce is Batman. Wrath's girlfriend, former Mafioso Gayle Hudson, becomes a close friend to Leslie. At one point this protects Leslie from two attackers, who fear what retribution Gayle might bring."Batman Confidential" #13 Leslie disapproves of Bruce's vigilantism, and feels partly responsible for his transformation into Batman, fearing that somehow she failed him as a role model. She has also been linked to Alfred romantically on more than one occasion.Gotham Knights #7 (September 2000) She runs a clinic for criminals and drug addicts in Gotham City. While the majority of her patients are repeat offenders, she continues to do her job with great perseverance and determination. During the No Man's Land storyline, she runs Gotham's only medical clinic, operating under a strict 'No Violence' policy regardless of her patients' actions and intent. Even Killer Croc respects the rule and stays out.Batman Chronicles #18 (Fall 1999) Stephanie Brown suffers serious injuries at the hands of Black Mask during the War Games crossover, and is taken to Leslie's clinic for treatment. Initially thinking Stephanie died of her injuries, Batman later discovers, during the War Crimes storyline, that Leslie deliberately treated her improperly, resulting in her death while hoping that it would teach Batman the lesson that his constant use of children as partners was only putting their lives in danger. After liquidating her assets and giving them to Stephanie's daughter, she flees to Africa. Batman follows her and forces a confession, coldly informing her that he may not stop violence, but he had never thrown another body onto the pile in the hopes of making a statement. He warns her that she is now just another murderer in his eyes, and if she ever returned to the United States or practiced medicine again, he would bring her to justice.Batman (vol. 1) #644 (October 2005) A mysterious familiar figure has been stalking Tim Drake wearing Stephanie's Spoiler costume, which at one point Tim thinks he imagined it to be Stephanie herself.Robin (vol. 4) #170 (March 2008) The stalker indeed turns out to be Stephanie; Robin #174 reveals that Leslie faked the girl's death and switched the body with an overdose victim who had a similar body type. A 2008 Robin/''Spoiler'' one-shot special shows both Leslie and Stephanie alive and in exile, protecting a village somewhere in Africa. After the events of Batman: Battle for the Cowl, Leslie Thompkins has once again set up shop in Gotham, attempting to start over and continue to help unfortunates. She gained the Cavalier as her bodyguard and has, along with Barbara Gordon, begun helping a former associate of the Teen Titans named Wendy Harris deal with the loss of the use of her legs.Oracle: The Cure #3 (July 2009) Leslie meanwhile, has been welcomed back warmly by Alfred and Dick Grayson. Tim Drake, however, maintains a frosty attitude towards her due to her actions regarding Stephanie. New 52 In The New 52 (a reboot of the DC Comics universe), Leslie Thompkins appears in the pages of Red Hood and the Outlaws. She is featured in Jason Todd's flashbacks as the Red Hood: she took him in at her clinic in Gotham City after he was beaten within an inch of his life by the Joker.Red Hood and the Outlaws #0 At the offices of Gotham Child Services, Killer Croc makes a violent entrance, startling Leslie and demanding that Jade be returned to him so that he can give her the things he never had. Leslie admits that Jade has been returned to the Ibanescu family.Batman Eternal #27 DC Rebirth In the DC Rebirth relaunch, Leslie Thompkins appears, and a younger age than she is usually depicted. She has a secret clinic set up in an abandoned building previously used as a base by Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley), where she is treating his injuries from a bombing earlier in the story. She is shown to disapprove of Batman's plan to "get teenagers involved" meaning the team Batman and Batwoman had assembled in the recent Detective Comics.Detective Comics #935 Alternate versions Green Lantern: Convergence During the Convergence storyline, the Pre-Crisis version of Leslie Thompkins has spent a year inside a struggling Gotham City under a strange dome. She is devoting her time as a therapist. One of her patients is Guy Gardner; Leslie tries to help Guy understand that his devotion to the city's children is just as heroic as his past exploits as Green Lantern.Green Lantern: Convergence #1 (April 2015) In other media Television Animation Dr. Leslie Thompkins appears in several episodes of Batman: The Animated Series, voiced by Diana Muldaur. She is depicted as a lifelong friend of Bruce Wayne, having attended medical school with his father, Thomas. She knows Batman's secret identity and serves as his on-site doctor, confidentially treating injuries that Bruce Wayne could not be publicly known to have without raising suspicion. When the series was retooled as The New Batman Adventures, Leslie is absent except for a cameo appearance in the episode "Chemistry". Live-action Leslie Thompkins appears in the live-action series Gotham, played by Morena Baccarin.http://www.avclub.com/article/morena-baccarin-joins-gotham-dr-leslie-thompkins-210839 She is introduced as a physician working at Arkham Asylum, where she meets Jim Gordon, who is working there temporarily as a guard. They fall in love, and Leslie soon becomes pregnant with Gordon's child. However, they are forced to end their relationship when Gordon is framed for murder, and Leslie miscarries the baby while he is in prison. By the time Gordon clears his name, she has moved on and gotten engaged to Mario Calvi, the son of mob boss Carmine Falcone. On the day of their wedding, Mario is infected with toxins created by Jervis Tetch that turn him into a savage killer; he attacks Leslie, and Gordon is forced to kill him. She blames Gordon for Mario's death and refuses to have anything to do with him, even though a new job as the Gotham City Police Department's medical examiner requires them to work together. She injects herself with Alice Tetch's poisonous blood that resulted in Mario's death because she feels his death is her fault. This taps into her lust. After she is cured by Jim, she once again leaves Gotham after she sees that every city is corrupted because of her actions on letting the virus flows through everyone's veins, right before she left the letter for Jim to read about how much she loves him and hopes they will see each other again. In Season 4, Leslie appears at Cherry's fight club working as its doctor when she is called to tend to the burns on Solomon Grundy. Film Leslie Thompkins is mentioned in the film Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. She is mentioned to have cared for Tim Drake after he was driven insane by Joker. Video games * In the game Batman: Arkham City, Leslie Thompkins' medical clinic is located in the far northeast corner of the game map. * In Gotham City Impostors, Leslie Thompkins's medical clinic can be found at Amusement Mile. * Leslie Thompkins is mentioned by Bruce Wayne in Batman: The Telltale Series. Novelization Leslie Thompkins is referenced in the novelization of Batman Begins. Short story collection In Marco Palmieri's short story "Best of All," featured in the non-canonical anthology The Further Adventures of The Joker, the Joker tells Batman that Leslie is his mother. He says that she committed him to a mental institution as a child after he murdered his father, who was abusing her. The story is ambiguous as to whether the Joker is telling the truth, with Leslie attributing the story to her habit of referring to various orphans she cared for in the past as her 'children'. References Category:Batman characters Category:Characters created by Dennis O'Neil Category:Gotham City Police Department officers Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional physicians Category:Fictional medical examiners Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1976